


Prayer08 ♡51 HEALTH; Sleepy

by 13ineedpills13



Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Atheism, Character Death, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: A visit many months later.You are melting away.Simeon is losing hope.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789252
Kudos: 16





	Prayer08 ♡51 HEALTH; Sleepy

Simeon didn't visited you all the time. When he didn't have the courage to face you and talk to you directly, he prefered to walk through the halls, becoming invisible with his powers. All it took was a tiny bit of magic, and no one could tell if he was there. He walked through the corridor of pitiful people again. He wanted to see how you were like when you were all by yourself. He saw the brothers visit you, Diavolo himself and Barbatos stop by and say hi with a bouquet of your favorite flowers... Luke would come in with Beelzebub sometimes, without Simeon's knowledge. Simeon loved seeing the shocked expression that formed in the younger's face whenever he asked why he was at the hospital without his knowledge, and sometimes repeat the exact sentences Luke said to you without any context, just to tease him. Today, however, he encountered something different while he entered the hospital through the Emergency Room. 

A few paramedics, and two nurses ran past him, creating a small wind that caused his hair to dangle around. While a nurse rushed over to the appropriate doctor to tell him that the patient needed a surgery, the patient's family members dashed after them, only to be stopped by a hospital worker in front of the surgery room. Simeon could sense it, that human's hourglass was about to be shattered completely. Soon, the sparkly, red sand inside it will pour out into the abbys completely, leaving only a limp body and their suffering loved ones. He could sense Azrael's presence nearby, he was there to take this human to the afterlife as a reward, or punishment. He looked at the clock, you were going to rest soon. Should he take time out of his day to help this man do his last prayer before he died? Or should he visit you instead? An angel's prayer was very effective to bring peace into the person in question. Maybe his Father could hear him. Humans deserved a chance to repent from their sins, if they were truly regretful. 

And Simeon knew by the look in this man's eyes, he only saw them for s brief second from all the bandages surrounding his body, that he had thousands of regrets and was probably going to die by drowning in them. His time was near. He debated for a while, what could he do? He was supposed to guard you, not this random man. **...Then again, this man has a chance of being saved, while you didn't.**

 _Why don't you leave me alone?_ Simeon asked this thought in his head. _Why are you saying all these things...?_ ...Deep down, Simeon knew that his reason of feeling a closeness to this man was exactly because of this. But he wanted to ignore it. In your eyes, he was a dear friend. What would you feel if you heard all of this? You wouldn't be too pleased, of course. He shook his head and walked away from the surgery room, not bothering to accompany him for his last prayer. 

The man died that day. He was stabbed 26 times from his chest and stomach by his daughter, who attacked him out of rage. Simeon could hear his cries while Azrael pried his soul away from this realm, away from his family, and threw him to the bottom of hell for the crimes he commited agganist Father... Simeon's thoughts drifted away to a very risky topic when he heard those screams. He saw the way the man's transparent arms reached out to his family, but Azrael quickly grabbed his soul and flew away. He wondered, could a sinner scream and cry like that? If he didn't regret his actions, could those tears stream down his transparent face in that way? He was questioning his father's decisions, and implying that Azrael did a mistake by throwing him into Devildom, he knew that. He could feel his belief slowly getting damaged.

But he chose to ignore it as well.

For now, he was going to focus on you  
He felt like he **had** to.

It's been a few months ever since his last visit, he last visited you during the first week of Summer, if he remembered correctly. It was the middle of October now, the trees nearby had already painted themselves in lovely shades of red, brown and yellow. They were very crumbly as well, Simeon could hear the crunch of them beneath his feet as he walked towards the hospital in his human form, for the first time in 3 and a half months. It felt awkward, feeling the weight of his wings but not being able to see or touch them wasn't the greatest feeling. But after a few hours, he got used to it. He shivered slightly at the cold weather of this city, even in his snug and thick jacket, he could still feel the wind.

He passed by the familiar main streets in the cloudy weather, passing by a few humans that either had horribly disfigured bodies, or no arms, begging for money from the people that went past them. One of them grabbed him by his trousers, mumbling something in a language he couldn't understand. Being an angel didn't meant that he could understand all languages, but he did hear the word "Allah" from the old woman that had no feet and was walking on his knees and hands like a baby. The woman had light coloured, dirty hair and tan, stained skin with a long skirt that had flower designs all over it. Her top was a bright pink one. It hurt Simeon's eyes to look at her, but he tried his hardest to politely yank his leg away from the woman. He didn't have any money with him, if he did, he would buy some food and water for the woman. But be forgot his wallet back at his home. He felt an irritation in his chest all of a sudden. Irritation at who though?

**That old woman.**  
**Instead of trying to make an income, she just begs people and chose _him_ of all people to bother. He was busy, and didn't want her dirty hands to stain his new pair of pants. **  
****   
**She was good for nothing, a burden to the society.**

_What the hell am I thinking!?_ He thought with a horrified expression, once he turned to the street that would lead to the hospital. He looked at his transparent expression through the glass mirror of a random shop he stood next to. What was wrong with him? When had he become such a horrible, prideful man? He sighed and walked towards the hospital with slumped shoulders, trying to push this stupid voice away from his thoughts. Just what was wrong with him? 

He crossed the street from 2 seperate crosswalks and a long concrete sidewalk in the between the crossroads. Is it appropriate to call it a sidewalk then? Whatever, English was much different than the celestial language. After he passed my all the crosswalks, he turned to his right, ignoring the huge clothing store with the words POLO ASSN, and a hotel-like place next to it. He was supposed to walk straight go past 2 backstreets. The buildings were stuck to each other, almost as if they were glued, each one was left from the 1800's, late 1700's at oldest. He went past a bank with a red and white sign, a woman's hygene and make-up shop, a perfume shop, a luxurious hotel (there were a lot of those in this area), a Pizza Hut, a currency shop with sparkly signs, yet another perfume shop with a sign that said "The most beautiful perfumes of the world for the cheapest prices", and finally, weird shop that said the name place he didn't know and "35th Notary" on it. There was a man that was selling bagels in different flavours at the corner, it was hard to not bump into him whenever you turned around there.

He turned to his left from there. He would walk down from that steer for a while and he would be at the entrance of the hospital's main garden. It was a really huge place indeed. How could creatures this weal and this small create places like this? Humans were stronger and smarter than any of the races when it came to technical things, even though no wanted to admit it. Both Celestial Realm and Devildom were far more stronger when it came to magic, but humans were the one to invent the industrial system and technology, even though the other two realms started production and trade deals millennias before humans. They were getting stronger, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. These tiny creatures knew how to use their short life spans effectively, often through brutal and immoral ways that resulted in wars and starvation. But no one could do anything stop it. Which one was stronger, magic or technology? These two things contradicted each other on many ways. 

And the thought of you, a part of this dangerous species, managed to steal his heart under a year, kind of worried him. He finally managed to reach youe door after many distractions. The man he ignores the painful death of in the E.R, the old beggar woman that sparked an irritation inside him, the power difference in between the three races, and his surroundings... **His attention went everywhere, but you.**

He slowly knocked on the door, but he didn't hear your "come in" this time. He checked the clock, it was 7:15 PM. The sun had set completely half an hour ago, and the white fluorescent lamps of the ceiling made him feel very uneasy. Nothing had happened to you, he could sense your soul inside there. Were you asleep? _Piece by piece, I became a different me. I became you. Selling safety in parts, my thinning heart and head and words– stop them..._ He remembered the words of the song he memorized, the one you made him listen to. He knew every single word of it, and this part had stuck with him ever since he listened to it. It rang in his head the entire time he walked here. He raised his hand to knock again, but heard no reply. (...Was he slowly becoming the same as you? Sick, with no faith and no hope? _Pray, Simeon. Pray._ He thinks. But did these words hold any meaning anymore?)

He then entered the room, no longer wanting to wait. Because if he did, his feet would move on it's own and get away from there. The lights were turned off, the only source of light was from the different parts of the machine you were bound on, and the sound of the heart monitor next to you. The number of the IV drips tied to your arms had increased, about three of them, all different liquids, were tied in the different places of your arms. The moonlight and the orange street light outside had made a weird, reddish hue in the room. It lit up the left side of your face on the bed, making you look strangely beautiful.

"...He is melting." A voice says, startling Simeon. He looks around in panic and spots a figure, who was sitting at the corner in the dark, where the red hue didn't reach. He could see strands of white hair, and a pair of familiar brown eyes. He sighed in relief when he realized it was Solomon. He had a neck tie with a card on it that said "hospital attendant" in a small font, under a word he couldn't pronounce in a bigger font. Solomon wore his usual, a little tight fitting black top and his black jeans, he looked like a burglar, standing under there like that. "...Didn't see you there." Simeon sits on the chair nearby, not bothering to turn on the lights. He didn't want to disturb you.

"I'm staying for the night in here, he insisted on it." Solomon shrugged, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Maybe because I am a human."

"Maybe." Simeon says, with no emotion in his voice. He studies your sleeping face for a while, you were paler now. You looked small in your bedsheets, have you lost more weight? Your fingertips were slightly cold when he reached out to touch your hand, stroking it slowly. Your hair fell gracefully in the white pillow, they looked softer than any silk. Your arms were full of bruises from all the needles that were inserted to you, and your medicine cabinet had different pills, all in emall doses due to your weight. Some of them were liquid, as your body couldn't handle the pills of the heavier medicines. He wondered if your chest felt heavy uner this thick blanket. He took off his coat and put it on his chair, studying you more. The veins in your hands popped out more now, and your neck seemed to be more thin and fragile. Your cheekbones weren't that noticeable, yet. He couldn't see your body under the blankets, but he didn't want to see it anyways. He didn't want to feel shittier than he already is.

Solomon looked away from you, staring at the darkness, or the window. Well, it wasn't like there was anything intresting out there. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "He told me he missed you, and asked me where you were. Why you weren't visiting him anymore... He asked me if the others were slowly getting tired of him." Simeon's eyes widened at his tone, which held an emotion other than fake politeness and amusement. He sounded sad, with no idea of what to do. Maybe he did care about your condition, or maybe he just felt pity for you. Either way, he didn't sound okay. "What am I supposed to say to him, Simeon? Care to give me one of your famous advices?" He asks with a sarcastic tone at the end. Simeon had no idea what had gotten into Solomon, just what was going on through his head? 

"No one is visiting him anymore. His family rarely comes here." Simeon looks away from you after Solomon says that, and averts his eyes to his own lap. He keeps his hand on yours for a while, and slowly processes the questions you've asked to Solomon. These were the typical questions of a person who's seriously sick. But Simeon's throat always tightened whenever he heard those questions. That stupid voice called out to him again: **Aren't you like that too? Aren't you getting tired?** The voice asks him, creating small tears in his eyes. One drops falls off of his cheek when he feels your hand twitch and tighten around his, as you slowly open your eyes at the sound of Solomon's voice.

"...Good morning." Simeon says, squeezing your hand back. "Or should I say good evening?"

You tiredly look at him with your half-lidded, dazed eyes, clearly under the effect of the painkiller that was given to you through your veins. Your cold fingertips felt like fire in Simeon's hands, he slowly opened his mouth again to speak but he stopped when he noticed your lips. They were moving, but he couldn't hear what you were saying. He slowly leans forward and puts his ear next to your lips to hear you more clearly.

"Simeon..." He hears you say with a whisper. Almost as if you were afraid of speaking. Almost as if you...

_"I don't want to die..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hospital MC stays in and the streets Simeon walks through are actual places in Istanbul I walk by whenever I go to school. That's why they are very specific. The hospital is called Şişli Hamidiye Etfal Eğitim ve Araştırma Hastanesi (Şişli Hamidiye Etfal Training and Research Hospital).  
> You can look it up if you want to lol.  
> The street Simeon walks by is called "Halaskargazi".
> 
> The woman mentioned in this story and other people with disfigured limbs are also real people I see whenever I walk through that street, though I have no ill feelings towards them. This story does not portray the way I look at people like them in any way, shape or form.


End file.
